


Alex

by foramomentonly



Series: Sanders Auto [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Malex, the lost decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Sanders Auto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Alex

Alex pulls up the dusty road leading into the junkyard, telling himself this is a bad idea, knowing he’s going to do it anyway. He cuts the engine and slides out of the Jeep, making a beeline for the Airstream. He's only taken a few steps when hears a gruff voice call out to him from behind.

"What'd ya need, kid?"

Alex turns, sees Sanders coming towards him from behind his Jeep. Alex must have driven right past him, chalks it up to tunnel vision and the intoxicating allure of Michael's beat up, gleaming front door.

"Hi, Mr. Sanders," Alex says. "I was hoping you were able to fit me in today for an oil change?"

Sanders considers him, pulls a rag out of his back pocket and begins methodically cleaning his fingers.

"No, you weren't," he says easily, and Alex is taken aback. Sanders isn't known for his winning personality, for sure, but Alex has been coming to him for years, and he's never been cruel, or even impolite.

"E-excuse me?"

Sanders chuckles.

"I believe you want an oil change," he says, "but I don't think you were hoping _I'd_ been around."

Sanders raises his withered brow and looks pointedly in the direction of Michael's Airstream. Immediately, Alex's guard is up, and he takes a step forward, slipping easily into a defensive stance. He doubts Sanders would--or could--hurt him, but his past experience and military training merge in times of stress, and it's second nature at this point in Alex's life to prepare for the worst.

Sanders barks a disbelieving laugh and holds up his hands in surrender.

"Relax, kid," he says. "You're old man might be the type to still believe there's only one right way to live, but I never swallowed that bull."

Alex only blinks, and Sanders shakes his head.

"I sent him to pick up a part," he continues. "He should be back in an hour. Come back then, if you still want your oil changed."

With that Sanders turns his back and disappears behind Alex's Jeep, and Alex hears the clank of metal as the old man presumably returns to his work.


End file.
